gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Human (TAWOG episode)
"The Human" 'is the fourteenth episode of Season 9 of The Amazing World of Gumball. Synopsis Damian Angel Watterson's portal randomly took him to Elmore and was adopted by The Wattersons and joined in Elmore and everyone is being friends with him. Plot The episode begins with Penny and Gumball talking about going out to Elmorebees (spin-off of Applebees). Darwin comes to talk to Gumball and tells him that something strange is in the sky. Gumball tells Darwin to go outside if he wants to believe Gumball. Darwin, Penny and Gumball are then seen outside looking at the sky. Before Gumball could finish his sentence, a loud noise blasted and caused a solar flare to almost completely wiped out Elmore, The three run away and the solar flare stopped right before it could disintegrate Darwin, Penny and Gumball. A portal that has the same background as in the Void is shown and Damian Angel Watterson is shown walking out of the portal. Damian comes to hug Gumball and Darwin and kiss Penny. The four then both walk into Elmore Junior High. Inside the school, all the students were seen in the gym and Damian introduced himself to the entire gym. All of the students cheered and asked Damian for autographs. After Damian's introducement, the gym coach picked him up by his hair and threw him against the wall. Everyone was shocked (except for the coach) as Damian gets thrown against the wall in slow-motion. It cuts to Damian's POV as he crashes into the wall, then the camera freezes and glitches out to black. Damian woke up and realized he was at The Wattersons' house. He woke up and felt exhausted. He saw Nicole, Richard, Gumball, Darwin and Anais looking at him happily and Damian felt joy in his brain. Damian then asked if he is adopted to The Wattersons and Nicole said '"yes" 'and then the entire family hugged Damian as the camera zoomed out, showing the family portrait with Damian included. The camera fades out to black. It cuts to Penny's house. Damian, Gumball and Penny are chatting with each other when a knock on Penny's door was heard. Patrick, Penny's father, answered the door and a homeless man was seen. The homeless man showed Patrick a picture of Patrick Star from Spongebob SquarePants. Patrick sighed, walked backwards, ran and then kicked the homeless man onto the street. The homeless man screamed and a car ran him over. When the car's wheel was super close to the homeless man, the screen cut to black and muffled blood and guts and screams are heard in the background. It cuts back to Penny, Gumball and Damian in The Wattersons' house. It was night time outside and Penny had to leave. Gumball hugged Penny and Penny kissed Gumball, waving goodbye as she left Gumball's house. Nicole then tucks Gumball, Darwin, Anais and Damian and turns off the lights. Nicole leaves the room. Damian then is seen half awake and half sleepy and a voice of Nicole saying "Goodnight kids!" in a echo voice is heard in the background, then Gumball, Darwin and Anais says "Goodnight mom!" in an echo and almost deep voice. The episode ends with Damian completely sleeping and the camera cuts to black with the first thud from CinemaSins playing in the background. Characters Main Characters Gumball Darwin Penny Damian Supporting Characters Anais Nicole Patrick All Elmore Junior High students Minor Characters Homeless Man Transcript ''cuts to Elmore Junior High '''Gumball: You know Penny, we should go to Elmorebees. Penny: '''Yeah, me too. '''Darwin: Dude, there's something in the sky! Gumball: Alright then, let's go outside and look. cuts to Darwin, Penny and Gumball outside looking at the sky Darwin: Do you see anything? Gumball: I don't know dude. It doesn't look like there is anything in the- loud noise blasted before Gumball could finish his sentence as a solar flare was destroying Elmore. Gumball, Darwin and penny ran away from the solar flare. The solar flare stopped before it could disintegrate Gumball, Darwin and Penny Darwin: OK, WHAT THE FRICK IS THAT?!?! Angel Watterson is shown walking out of his portal, then he hugged Gumball and Darwin and kissed Penny, then the four walked back into Elmore Junior High Damian: Hello Elmore Junior High. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Damian and i am very pleased to see all of you. All Elmore Junior High students: cheering ''Can we get autographs from you? '''Damian': Well sure. is shown getting autographs from the students Coach Russo: Ok now that's enough! up Damian ''Damian, i've had enough, ok? Now shut your freaking mouth and die! ''gets thrown into the wall, then it cuts to The Wattersons' house Damian: Uugh, where am i? Huh? The Wattersons: Hello! Damian: Oh my god, this can't be! happily ''I'M AT THE WATTERSONS' HOUSE! '''Nicole': You sure are! Damian: But, does this mean, i-i-i'm a-a-adopted? Nicole and Richard: Sure! Damian: Yes! his fist high, then brings it down entire family hugs at Damian, then it zooms out to show the family portrait, revealing Damian, the fourth (maybe sixth) family member cuts to Penny's house knock on the door is heard Darwin: I'll go an- Patrick: I got it! opens the door, revealing a homeless man Homeless Man: Hey, look at this picture. homeless man shows Penny's father a picture of Patrick Star sighs, walks backwards, runs and kicks the homeless man in the street, then as a car's wheel is close to the homeless man, it cuts to black and muffled sounds of screams and blood and guts are heard in the background cuts to Penny, Gumball and Damian at The Wattersons' house and it was night time outside had to leave, so she gave goodbyes and left Gumball's house kids were tucked in and Nicole turned off the lights in the kids' room Nicole: voice ''Goodnight kids! '''Gumball, Darwin and Anais': and almost deep voice ''Goodnight mom! ''is seen sleeping after being half awake, then it cuts to black as it is playing the first CinemaSins thud in the background, then the episode ends Trivia At the end of the episode, the first thud from CinemaSins is heard, which means Cartoon Network got permission from CinemaSins to use their thud sound. Damian Angel Watterson is now an official member of The Wattersons, which means he will be in new episodes. This was stated on Cartoon Network UK's website and the CN US website. Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Episodes